


Forever

by fallingjustanotherwaytofly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, THEY LIVED A LONG AND HAPPY LIFE, THEY'RE VERY OLD WHEN THEIR TIME COMES, This is so cliche, but also fluff, but it's emotional, i literally cried writing it, not really sad, so dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjustanotherwaytofly/pseuds/fallingjustanotherwaytofly
Summary: "I'll spend every forever with you, Tooru. I promise.""And I'll spend every forever with you too, Hajime."





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> grab a tissue bc i sure af needed one writing this

"Hey, Iwa-chan..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How long do you want to be with me?"  
  
"For the rest of my life, obviously."  
  
"I want us to be together forever."  
  
"Forever? That's a long time."  
  
"Forever isn't long enough... I don't want to spend a single moment without my precious Iwa-chan~"  
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
"I'm not sure... You know one day, hopefully, a long time from now, one of us will have to live without the other."  
  
"I try not to think about that... You shouldn't be thinking about that either, Tooru. We're young, happy, and healthy. We have a long life ahead of us."  
  
"So promise me now, Iwa-chan. That when one of us goes, we'll wait for the other. No matter what it's like on the other side, if there even is another side, we'll wait. So that way when the wait is over we can spend the rest of that forever together too."  
  
"I'll spend every forever with you, Tooru. I promise."  
  
"And I'll spend every forever with you too, Hajime."  
  
"Now stop worrying about the future, we have all the time in the world."  
  
"I love you, Hajime."  
  
"I love you too, Tooru."

 

__________

   
"Where am I? I was just in a hospital bed and now, now I'm walking? I feel like I can run again... that, that I can jump again... I feel so... young... but how? How can I... Is this?"  
  
"It took you long enough, Shittykawa."  
  
"No, it can’t be… Iwa-chan? Is that- Oh God! It- it really is you, Iwa-chan! Hajime!"  
  
"I’m sorry I got here first, Tooru. I've been waiting for you, just like I promised. Now come on, forever's waited long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> if i had to suffer from this angst so do you


End file.
